hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8 (Hana Nochi Hare)
"A birthday party of love and friendship! An engagement dinner party" Ai to yūjō no tanjō pātī! Konyaku o kaketa shokujikai) is the eighth installment of Hana Nochi Hare. It aired on June 5, 2018 on TBS and was followed by episode nine on June 12. After Eitoku Academy is vandalized, Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi become friends again. Haruto considers dating Megumi Nishidome, while preparing for her birthday. At the same time, Tenma Hase's parents begin to doubt Oto. Plot Oto Edogawa informs Tenma Hase that she cannot transfer to Momonozono Academy yet. She feels that she has allowed others to protect her, instead of facing her problems head on. Meanwhile, Haruto Kaguragi offhandedly tells Megumi Nishidome that he is considering dating her. She is surprised but happy at this new development. Later, Tenma tells Rie about Oto's decision not to transfer. She is concerned that Tenma is being "pushed off" by Oto. The next day, Haruto finds the Eitoku Academy sign vandalized. The other students complain that it is the C5's fault. Oto gets to work cleaning it and Megumi and the C5 help. She later explains to Haruto why she is staying and reveals that he plans to move on with Megumi. The two agree to be friends. Kaito Taira finds footage of the perpetrator wearing a distinctive bracelet. He posts an alert about it on social media. That night, Haruto's father praises him for dating Megumi but warns him not to mess it up. At work, Oto tells Arisa Konno about Haruto and Megumi. She admits that she felt a "sting", though she has decided to only "treasure" Tenma. He later calls Oto to ask her on a date. The next day, Megumi informs Haruto that she wants to celebrate her birthday at Eitoku. She wants to give Oto her invitation and so the pair meet her at a movie theater during her date. They end up watching the movie and eating shaved ice together. Rie brings her concerns to Kazuma Hase who agrees with her. He decides that they need to hold a discussion with Oto and her mother. Unfortunately, she has to miss Megumi's party. When Megumi informs Haruto about it, he spends too much time thinking about it. Haruto realizes that he is not moving on properly. He then offers to plan her birthday party. The following day, he notices that something is off with Oto. She tells him what happened with Tenma and his family. Oto feels that she has been "selfish" for doing things her way, which Haruto rebukes. He then reveals his plans to tell Megumi that he wants to date her for real after her party. Oto, cheered by their conversation, thanks him for being her friend. Later, Megumi visits Oto at her job to ask about making veggie stir fry. She plans to make for Haruto at her party. Oto brings Megumi to her house, where they are joined by Konno and Airi Maya. While Oto shows her the ropes of veggie stir fry, Konno prepares takoyaki. Megumi then voices her worries that Haruto will not accept her. Oto assures her that he thinking of her "seriously." Meanwhile, Haruto hangs out with Kaito, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi poolside. Sugimaru remarks that he looks different from when he was in love with Oto. He explains that the situations are different but both are "a part of love". They tease him for "cocky" and then proceed to throw him into the pool. On June 2, Megumi's birthday, the C5 receive a threat to stop the party. They suspect it to be the vandal from earlier. Airi wants to call the police, but Megumi convinces them to go on as planned. Oto stops by to give Megumi a present, before going to lunch with Tenma and his parents. On the way, Oto sees a live broadcast of Megumi's party and spots a waiter with an odd bracelet. She runs to Eitoku and makes it there just seconds before the cake explodes. Haruto manages to cover Megumi in time. Oto and the C5 chase down the criminal, whom Airi knocks out with one punch. Haruto later goes with Oto to explain things to Tenma's parents. Kazuma and Rie are satisfied with it and accept Oto again. Back at Eitoku, Haruto hugs Megumi as she cries. Cast and characters Other *Makoto Edogawa *Megumi Nishidome's father Guest roles *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) Ratings Notes *The episode covers chapter thirty-three, while the rest of the story is original. *A movie poster parodies Her Love Boils Bathwater, which starred Hana Sugisaki and Rie Miyazawa. The film is instead titled, . References See also External links *Episode 8 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes